Sensors are commonly used to measure process variables (e.g., temperature, pressure, etc.) in process environments (e.g., valves, tanks, supply lines, etc.). Such sensors are often connected to control devices (e.g., valve controllers) located proximate to process environments to generate signals representing the process variables and control actuators (e.g., valves, switches, pumps, etc.) to manage the process variables. Sensors commonly use compensating (e.g., analog) circuitry local to the sensors to correct signals sent to control devices remotely situated from the sensors.